The Hall of Fame
by pokekid543
Summary: Gold made a deal with Giovanni, a deal that ruined his life. His confidence and self-worth deflating by the second, he has a single reason to keep going. He's going to kill the man who did this to him, no matter how drastic the measures get.


I watched in horror as his stance faulted, a pool of blood already forming from the gash across his chest. No. No no no no- oh thank goodness, he's standing up. Cupping my hands around my mouth, I shouted, "Stay up, Exbo! Stay up! Use Blast Burn!" I wasn't sure if he heard me over the shouts of the surrounding grunts, because he didn't seem to move at all. The Typhlosion panted and took a moment to close his eyes, unable to do any more than just stand there and wait for our opponent to finish him off.

Damn him. Giovinni, that bastard. Damn him and his stupid smile. Why did I agree to this?

"Gold,"

That damn voice. It silenced the calls of his subordinates immediately, holding a air of confidence and authority. The next to unbearable heat from the Volcano Pokemon's attacks were making me breathe heavily, for I didn't have a gas mask like the grunts nor Giovanni. Due to Al constantly sending Smoke Screen attacks at my face when he was a Cyndaquil, I was kind of used to it, but there's only so much carbon dioxide a human can inhale. My own breathing was quick and ragged at this point, and I was sweating tremendously. Wiping a new layer of sweat and ashes off my brow, I replied in a ragged voice through my gritted teeth, "What?"

"Do you want to stop?"

"What?" I muttered, frowning. Stop. Stop? I can't stop. If I stop... If I stop everything I stand for- everything I've _worked_ for- will be shot down and thrown into the dirt, stomped into pieces. Why would I do that? "No-"

"Very well." Next thing I know, his Nidoking is running for me with its left fist drawn back, the electricity violently fizzing around it glowing a blinding yellow. Knowing that this was the end, I closed my eyes tight and braced for impact. At least I wouldn't have to follow up on that stupid deal, but I had so many regrets. I wasn't a good trainer to my Pokemon- my friends... I let them down. I let my parents down, I let my Lyra down, I let Silver down, I've wasted Professor Elm and Professor Oak's time. I did this to them and this is my punishment. Fitting for someone who couldn't keep the simplest of promises.

.

.

.

Am I... am I still breathing...? Why aren't dead? What's going on...?

Slowly opening my eyes, I held eye contact with Nidoking, who's blood red eyes matched it's face, now coated in a sticky red ooze. The smell of death hung heavily over the room, making me refuse to look at the body that I'd heard fall when the Pokemon removed its paw from it. The ooze was all over it, and in its clutches... a heart. A beating heart slowly coming to a stop.

The smoke that once filled my nostrils had thinned, forcing me to see the horror which surrounded my trembling body.

No. No no no. Stand up. Stand up. Stand up! Stand up!

"He's dead." Giovanni stated plainly, his voice cold, emotionless.

"Shut up!" I shouted through my sobs. Throwing my backpack onto the floor and searching through it vigorously, I continued with tears in my reddening eyes, "He's not dead! He just fainted and he'll get better! He'll get better!" I found a Max Revive and snapped it open, sprinkling the golden powder over his deep wound. That only made the mangled intestines that more sickening, the blend of death and flowers.

Nonetheless, I crumbled to my knees and whimpered. He can't be dead. Exbo promised... we promised we'd always be there for each other. We promised we'd become champions of this region. This region that has stabbed us in the back so many times and constantly talked us down and tried to crush our dreams but we never gave up. We couldn't give up.

Clutching my hair and lowering my head until my nose almost touched the cement floor, still warm from the fresh coating of blood, I screamed. I screamed for as long as I could, letting out my frustrations, my broken heart- my broken spirit- my defeated dreams...until I simply collapsed on my side, sobbing into Exbo's matted fur. I couldn't feel anything.

There was no warmth. The warmth that had been there since we left New Bark was gone, leaving me cold and empty inside. I felt the grunts circling my trembling form, gripping my clothes and chuckling under their breaths. Laughing at my failure. That was all I was, a fool chasing after an unreachable dream. I'd built this _stupid fantasy_ and reality came and crashed down on it. They were trying to take me away from Exbo. I have nothing left to live for, but I don't... I don't want to leave him.

The blood on my hands made me lose my grip on the yellow fur, and I screamed. I screamed and fought against the grunts to return to his corpse, but the desperate cries were futile. One of them slammed a rag into my face. As I was pulled away, slowly slipping into unconsciousness, I saw the man who ruined my life. That stupid Persian at his feet and his Nidoking had returned to its' Pokéball, so it was me and him. While his stony face had a slight smile at the corner of his mouth, I had a threatening scowl on mine.

He said something, but his voice was to muffled to understand before I blacked out.

_Giovanni... it's all his fault..._

* * *

**The heck did I just do? Heck, I don't even know. I've already got two stories on my plate and now I'm adding a third one. Herp-a-derp xD As you can guess this will get bloody at parts, but I just toned it down a bit here to gain a slightly wider audience. If I'd written what I'd imagined, somebody would probably lose their lunch. ,:P I haven't really read Pokemon Adventures, just the two books I have, so I'm sorry if the characters act a bit OOC. I'm new to this cannon thing.**

**I hope to update between October to Christmas because of school and personal reasons, but please read/review. I wanna be a famous writer like James Patterson xD**


End file.
